


Stalemate

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Togami-centric, introspective, sort of, spoilers for up to the end of chapter 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-01
Updated: 2013-11-01
Packaged: 2017-12-31 05:15:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1027655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Togami had always thought that Sakura Oogami had a knack for ruining games.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stalemate

**Author's Note:**

> The excerpt from Sakura's suicide note is from Orenrenon's translated LP on Something Awful forums.

Togami had always thought that Sakura Oogami had a knack for ruining games.

She was no good as an opponent at chess, unwilling to make the necessary sacrifices to maneuver herself to victory.

_“A victory obtained through senseless loss cannot be accurately called a victory, my boy.”_

It was true that her poker face was good, but she always went all in, even at the most inopportune times.

_“If I do not have absolute confidence in my own ability, my boy, I cannot expect others to have such confidence in me. If I refused to take action for fear of the consequences, what could I achieve?”_

And then the final game, the ultimate game, which Byakuya Togami was nothing less than certain that he would win, was ruined as well. Even in death, Sakura Oogami had made sure that Togami would never, ever, enjoy any game he played or attempted to play with her.

She had every advantage, every opportunity. And instead, she opted out.

_...My determination started to waver. I saw everyone struggling, fighting to survive... And I came to understand my own weakness. The weakness the mastermind took advantage of. But, more than anything... I came to realize one thing. I could not betray my friends._

Asahina broke down sobbing. 

Kirigiri spoke softly as if to herself, words muffled by her glove. 

Genocider Syo cackled and squealed. 

Hagakure, as always, was useless. 

Naegi stood firm and faced Monobear with a strength and resolve that Togami had never seen even within his own family, that no one as as ordinary and pathetic as him should ever possess.

And Byakuya Togami walked away from the game, as he always had when facing Sakura Oogami.

She probably would have considered it a victory.


End file.
